1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integral skin polyurethane steering wheels. More particularly, the invention relates to integral skin polyurethane steering wheels prepared from graft polymer dispersions. This process yields foams with improved physical properties as well as improved skin formation, surface appearance and processing characteristics
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally teaches that graft polymer dispersions in polyols may be employed for a variety of polyurethane products U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,166 teaches that a steering wheel may be produced employing integral skin foam incorporating a polymer polyol and an aliphatic or alicyclic isocyanate in the presence of a polyol having a molecular weight of 62 to 300.